Jim the Ctarl Ctarl
by Grimreaper6
Summary: Jim is turned into a Carl Catrl super beast and has to find out why


Jim the Ctarl Ctarl  
  
By:Grimreaper[grim for short]  
  
Note:To those how are reading this it's my first so be easy  
  
but tell it strait alright. review please. I'm shutting up. Now read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or items.  
  
Jim Jim wake up. Jim woke up in his living room couch. Aisha was standing  
  
over him. She said ," Hunny are you alright. ", Jim sat up and remembered the experiment.  
  
He looked at his hand which now was covered with fur and had claws. He felt his head  
  
and found he had Catrl Catrl ears and tail. He jumped in to his wives arms. " Do you  
  
remember the DNA experiment? ," Jim said. " Ya " Jim flicked his tail in Aisha's  
  
face." It worked I'm an immortal Catrl Catrl now. ", With that Aisha fainted.  
  
She fell over and Jim fell on top of her in a heap.  
  
When Jim got up he pick Aisha up with ease and carried her to there bedroom.  
  
When he opened the door he laid the stunned Aisha on their bed. Jim ran out to get some  
  
water. When he came back Aisha was up and looking dumb struck. When she saw him she ran over and gave him a bear-hug that would have killed any average human. She kissed Jim on the lips and  
  
said ," That hug would have killed any human." Jim said ," Now I'm an immortal.", Aisha still holding Jim started to walk to the bed and whisper in Jim's ear ," Lets just see how much of a Catrl Catrl you really are."With hearing this Jim gets a grin to big for his head.  
  
Aisha woke first. She looked down at her husband. She admired him for a while. Then Aisha tweaked the tuft of fur at the end of Jim's tail which was raped around her waste. Jim's eyes fluttered open to see Aisha's deep blue eyes. " You know that you are the most perfect woman in all the galaxies! " "Aisha looked into Jim's eyes and said ," Jim you are the perfect Catrl Catrl for me."  
  
After about an hour of more love talk they both got out of bed and got direst.  
  
On their way to the kitchen when Jim noticed a message and the answering machine. He walked over and hit play. " Hay Jim it's Gene Call back and set up a get together my treat.  
  
Hopefully see you later," Bye", ," 8:31A.M. ", the machines voice said. " Hay I'm gona call Gene and find out about this free lunch", Jim called into the kitchen. Aisha was already in the fridge when she herd free food. She ran to to the phone and tripped on a wire and fell with a huge thud.  
  
Gene was on the phone with Jim when he herd the thud and said ," Jim who is in there with you," Jim who was helping Aisha up said it's a surprise and I have one other surpriser to show you latter see ya at threeok and hung up the phone. ,"Ha aisha do you have any extra clockes", Jim asked?  
  
Two hooded figures walked into the restaurant. The desk man stepped followed and said,"  
  
Reservations", Jim just said," starwind", The desk man called a water over who led them to a table were Gene was sitting with Mel. Jim and Aisha sat down across from them. Gene said in his cocky voice," who the hell are you?," Aisha pulled her hood back and said ," that is a nice way to treat a friend.", Gene only said in a bewildered way ," why are you here?", Jim pulled his hood off and said ," I can answer that and please be moe respectful towards my wife or I will be frost to eat you.",  
  
Gene turn to the other person and froze all he managed to get out was ," Jim you a Catrl Catrl",  
  
Jim just looked at Gene and said yes I am now", Suddenly Gene got hit by the second thought  
  
,"Jim said wife", Gene suddenly herd Aisha say ," I know that for a fact", Aisha winked as she got closer to Jim. Jim noticed this was to much for Gene to handle. ,"Ok let me explain I married Aisha a year and a half ago and yesterday I was working with DNA donated by Aisha and something went wrong . When I woke up I was a full fledged Catrl Catrl.", Jim said as he pick up the meager was back to his cool calm self. " So why wasn't I invited to the wedding?",Gene said. " We got married on Catrl so. Jim was the only tehran allowed there.", Aisha said wile looking through her menu too.  
  
Gene shrugged and said ," Oh alright",  
  
After dinner/lunch since it took that long. They were walking though the park when Gene finally asked ," Ha Jim can you change into a beast form too?" Jim had his hands behind his head when he turned to Gene and said ," Um I don't know maybe." Why not try I'm here if you lose it I can stop you. Aisha said right before going into a very long talk on how to transform. " And that is all their is to it", Aisha finally finished.  
  
Jim did she was instructed and the next thing he knew he was taller than both of them. Jim had complete control over him self. He also felt like a god with all the power he felt. Jim wanted to test his new power and punched the pavement. Then stood up and was met by a blast of light.  
  
End of part one  
  
NOTE: I know it's short please review  
  
Next one [The Beast Line] 


End file.
